Talk:Go Kart
Kart merge Copied from user talk pages: Kart I'm about to merge the page Go Kart with the Kart, but first i must talk to you and WildBrick, what do you think about merging those pages? I'm thinking about it because there is no real difference between both, not even appearence (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Kart/Go Kart Hey AndreEagle17. I disagree with the merge because based on what I see, the Go Kart lacks the checkered design the Kart has. Also, you can't merge a page of an HD Universe vehicle with a 3D Universe vehicle because they are different in terms of manufacturers, design, universe, etc. Smashbro8-Sig-pt1 (Smashbro8-Sig-pt2) 18:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh well, i always found them the same, like the Bullet and Bullet GT :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) I have to say I agree with AndreEagle17 here. Smashbro8, vehicle pages commonly share 2D, 3D and HD universe versions of the same named vehicle (e.g. Bobcat) despite significant design changes, or in some cases the same vehicle with new names (e.g. Securicar aka Stockade). The Kart/Go-Kart would fit that pattern and I see no reason to have separate pages. Smurfynz (talk) 04:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I guess it should be merged then. ( ) 11:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Three members agreed, so here i go, merge is on the way :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) : "vehicle pages commonly share 2D, 3D and HD universe versions of the same named vehicle" : Kart, Go Kart. : Just saying. : Note that you could backfire this argument against me with the Bobcat and Sandking, but I'm not even sure why are they in one page. IMO they should be separate but someone disagreed with that for whatever reason. : 15:14, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : Yup WildBrick, i was going to talk bout the Sandking, they are far different but i don't think they deserve separete pages, but the Bobcat for me is pretty much the same in GTA V (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) : Uhhh..... Kart and Go Kart? "Go" changes that much? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) : ______________ : "I don't think that they are different because of a "Go" in the name, this is roughly the same case as the Bobcat and Bobcat XL, Bullet and Bullet GT, Sandking and Sandking XL/SWB and Sabre GT and Sabre turbo, think about that, out of the "Go", what's the difference between Kart and Go Kart?" : Design. : Bobcat/Bobcat XL; I honestly have no idea what's up with that. I think I suggested to split the pages (don't remember if I actually did) but it was either a "no" or was ignored. : Bullet/Bullet GT; Bullet GT was originally a separate page. When V got released, the car was simply named "Bullet" so Bullet GT got merged with Bullet. : Sandking XL/SWB; TBH they should be separate page, so I don't know what's the story with that. : Sabre GT/Sabre Turbo; both used to be separate pages but got merged because Sabre GT was actually a "Turbo" (decals and GTA V) : 17:14, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : But in the case of the Karts, they are actually the same, with a "Go" in the name, the Bobcat XL is just the extended variant, doesn't change too much : Honestly WildBrick, in my opinion you are a very good user and deserve to be a patroller, but i think you want every single page for every little generation of vehicle, like both cavalcades, if you don't mind if i say that, there ARE right cases like Turismo and Turismo R,the Elegy and Elegy RH8,Benson sports car and Benson Truck, but some cases are kinda bad to remain separete, the Sandkings i really don't mind, but it's not really necessary to make them separete, peace dude... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) : :No, I don't want separate pages for all vehicle generations (if that's what you mean). I only want vehicles with the same in-game name to stay in one page. There can be billions of different Cavalcade generations. If they are all named Cavalcade, they all should stay in "Cavalcade" page. (This is also why I suggested an idea to keep all Police Cruisers in one page) :Yes, Turismo and Turismo R have different names. Same with Elegy and Elegy RH8 - that's why they can stay separate as they have different names. 17:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Bullet and Bullet GT appear in different games, have a different design and name but both share the same page. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :As I said, "Bullet/Bullet GT; Bullet GT was originally a separate page. When V got released, the car was simply named "Bullet" so Bullet GT got merged with Bullet." :Even the characters in TBoGT refer to it as the "Bullet". 2:1, so merge could happen. :And before someone decides to mention the Sabre GT, it also is an exception. 17:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :The cases of the Turismos and the Elegies I consider because in real life, both has nothing to do with each other, a case that i don't consider the merge is "Dump" with "Dumper" despite their similarity, they deserve their own article, but the only case i don't consider remaining separete is the Kart and Go Kart, the name really does not make the vehicle so different, except if the vehicle is too much different, in the case of Benson sports car and Benson truck (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:47, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) :The Go Kart's design AND name is different from the Kart. Performance is different as well. Vehicle type is the same though. That's :1. Just let it go, even an admin has disagreed with the merge. :Speaking of merging pages, anyone up for merging Dilettante and Security Car? : 18:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Eh,okay,i'll give it a brake, but the Dilettante and Security Car, i'm with you in this case (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:07, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Oppose Most reasons in Wildbrick's table prove that the only reason for the merge is they "look" the same. There are then more reasons for the merge to be opposed. Just because they look the same doesn't mean they are the same. Some motorcycles look the same, doesn't mean they are the same. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Support Now it's time to say what supports the merge: *The design doesn't change that much,the only thing i see different is the exahust pipe. *The name is basically the same, just with a "go". *Players who never played Chinatown wars will know that Karts did appear in other games, not only in San Andreas. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) Merge I agree with LS11sVaultBoy and WildBrick142. I couldn't have said it better. Vehicles with the same name should stay on the same page, if not then no. The only exception is for the Sabre GT and Police Cruiser. I think all Police Cruisers should remain separate because they are easier to find that way. If some call the Interceptor, the "Interceptor" and the Police Buffalo the "Police Buffalo" or simply "Buffalo", they should remain separate because that's most likely what they're going to type in the search when they are looking up the car. ( ) 03:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8